Quentin Beck
Quentin Beck is a male comic supervillain that features in Marvel Comics. Biography Origin His father was noted for being a loser who never could understand Quentin's love for special effects. Beck's uncle was responsible for buying him his first camera and his younger cousin Maguire Beck spent a lot of time together over a shared interest. She came to see her older cousin Quentin as her childhood idol and believed him capable of great things. (Spider-Man: Mysterio Manifesto v1 #3) Mysterio Death He later invited his cousin Maguire Beck to join him where he taught her the secrets of his special effects and even helped her fashion her own costumed identity. (Spider-Man: Mysterio Manifesto v1 #3) Return Overview Personality and attributes He had a short-haired grown up daughter by the name of Misty who loved her dad and respected him for being a criminal mastermind. (Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider v1 #10) She grew up to operate as a stage magician who was obsessed with acquiring true magic with Misty Beck operating under the name of Mysteria. Her father Quentin never wanted this life for her and wanted her to abandon the pursuit of magic. (Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider v1 #18) Among his relatives was a cousin named Maguire Beck who idolised her cousin Quentin and believed him possible of great things. (Spider-Man: Mysterio Manifesto v1 #3) Powers and abilities Notes * Quentin Beck was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko where he made his first appearance in Amazing Spider-Man v1 #2 (May, 1963) with him later debuting as Mysterio in Amazing Spider-Man v1 #13 (June, 1964). Alternate Versions In other media Television * In Spider-Man, Mysterio appeared in the 1980s animated television series in the episode "The Pied Piper of New York Town" where he was voiced by actor Michael Rye. * In Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, Mysterio appeared in the animated television series in the episode "Spidey Goes Hollywood" where he was voiced by actor Peter Cullen. * In Spider-Man, the Quentin Beck Mysterio appeared in the 1990s animated television series where he was voiced by actor Gregg Berger. * In The Spectacular Spider-Man, the Quentin Beck Mysterio appeared in the animated television series where he was voiced by actor Xander Berkeley. * In Ultimate Spider-Man, the Quentin Beck Mysterio appeared in the animated television series in the episode "The Moon Knight Before Christmas" where he was voiced by actor Paul Scheer. Video games * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Mysterio appeared as a mini-boss in the video game where he was voiced again by actor James Arnold Taylor. * In Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, Mysterio was revealed as the primary antagonist in the video game where he was voiced by actor Robin Atkin Downes. * In Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, Mysterio appeared in the setting of the PS2 and PSP video game versions where he was voiced by actor Greg Baldwin. * In Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Mysterio was the primary antagonist in the video game where he was voiced by actor David Kaye. * In Marvel: Future Fight, Mysterio appeared as a playable character in the mobile video game. Appearances * Amazing Spider-Man: * Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider v1: Category:Comic characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Marvel characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Inventors Category:Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Chemists Category:Characters